


Oh god, please help me.

by lihh06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boyfriends Being Cute, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Theo is smitten for Liam, all this is is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihh06/pseuds/lihh06
Summary: Liam convinces Theo to have a Disney movie night. Liam sings, Theo records, and the two are absolutely smitten with each other.





	Oh god, please help me.

Theo knew this was going to be interesting. After years of dating Liam under his belt, he'd never thought of a Disney Movie Night being considered romantic. But Liam insisted that they do something different.  
  
It was your typical Tuesday night when Liam brought up the subject. They both had the night off from work, and were eating pepperoni pizza at their dinner table. As soon as Liam spit out the words "We should do disney movie marathon, with sing along lyrics included, of course. Come on it'll be fun!" Theo knew, one way or another, things were going to go horribly wrong.  
  
Theo knew Liam wasn't lying about a possible movie night. But, Liam was _not_ joking around when he said, a "Disney Movie Marathon". When Theo entered the living room to their apartment the night after Liam's _brilliant_  idea, at least two dozen Disney movies were stacked in neat piles across the coffee table. With Liam (loudly) humming a tune (Theo presumed it was a Disney song) ((He was humming Let it Go from Frozen)), while preparing the couch.  
  
Theo was pretty sure Liam raided the entire Children's movie section at their local Walmart.  
  
Before Theo could even process what was going on, Liam caught sight of his entrence, and was already bantering him about the selection of movies he picked. Mulan, Hercules, Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, and many _many_ more. Theo could even swear he saw all three of the High School Musical movies amongst the pile of DVDs.  
  
Theo put his arms on Liam's shoulders, managing to stop Liam's talking. "Liam, I love the thought behind this. But, I thought, you know, we were gonna do this on the weekend. And I'm also tired from work." Liam chuckled.  
  
" _Luckily_ , we have enough movies here to _last_ us till the weekend." Theo let out a silent groan. Of course Liam bought more movies. Theo was guessing dozens more were stockpiling away in their bedroom.  
  
"Alright." Theo sighed in defeat. "If we're gonna do this tonight, at least let me shower, and uh, freshen up." Liam smiled big. Theo was sure his heart stopped beating for a split second.  
  
"While you shower I'll finish the popcorn and drinks." Liam gave Theo a quick peck on the lips before scurrying off to the kitchen to finish whatever he was doing in there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Theo being freshly showered, and in pyjamas, made his way to the living room. Liam was already sitting on the couch stuffing his face with a bowl of popcorn, choosing which movie to watch. Blankets scattered the couch, along with a 24 pack of Dr. Pepper next to the now, cleaned off coffee table.  
  
Liam heard Theo's footsteps and looked up at his boyfriend, face stuffed with popcorn. It made him look like a chipmunk.  
  
If it weren't for Liam grossly chewing with his mouth open, Theo would've smothered him with kisses for being so cute. Instead Theo sat down right next to Liam, already grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth as well.  
  
"So, what are we watching first?" Theo asked after finishing his mouthful of popcorn.  
  
Liam tried to speak, but with his mouth being to full, he almost choked. Theo stifled a laugh. "Why don't you chew, swallow, then speak?" Liam proceeded to do as told, he didn't need his boyfriend mad him athim for choking on popcorn.  
  
"Okay," Liam coughed "I narrowed down the pick for our first movie to Tangled, Hercules, and Tarzan." Theo wouldn't admit this to Liam, but Theo used to watch disney movies religiously as a kid. (That said a lot, having Theo be an atheist and all). He'd seen 2 out of the 3 movies displayed out on the coffee table.  
  
(He hadn't seen Tangled, because the Dread Doctors sort of didn't have a working TV with cable at their place) ((God forbid)).  
  
Theo chose Hercules, being most familiar with that one, and they were off. Liam then set up the movie, and snuggled right back next to Theo, with his bowl of popcorn in hand.  
  
  
Theo practically had the whole soundtrack of Hercules memorized. 6 year-old Theo Raeken was convinced he was Hercules, to say the least. Except a much younger Hercules, of course. And Liam _obviously_ didn't need to know any of that information.  
  
Theo knew Liam would not be able to sit still during the movie. _Especially_  the musical numbers. Theo groaned when Liam struggled out of Theo's tight embrace to get up and (dramatically) sing the entirety of _I Won't Say I'm in Love_. Anytime the word, "love" was mentioned, Liam looked directly at Theo. He even poked him on the chest once. Theo laughed everytime. God his boyfriend was so cute.  
  
When the song was over, Liam sat right back down next to Theo, breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon.  
  
Theo wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulders and proceeded to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"God, I love you so much." Theo mumbled against Liam's skin. Liam laughed and pushed Theo off him.  
  
"Watch the movie, you dork." Liam said as his head made it's way to Theo's shoulder.

They managed to finish the movie in no time, and proceeded to move onto the second movie of the night; Tangled. 

Liam gasped when he found out that his boyfriend had to see  _the best goddamn animated movie of all time,_ said by none other than Liam Dunbar.

Theo didn't know what to expect going into the movie. All he knew from Liam's brief summary of the movie, was that Rapunzel's mother was a bitch, and that Flynn Rider was supposedly a hot animated character. 

Both were proven correct shortly after the movie started.

Theo would be lying if he said he didn't gush a little every time Flynn Rider showed up on the screen. Especially during _At Last I See the Light._  He could also tell his boyfriend felt the same way. 

Theo would also be lying he said he didn't get misty eyed when Flynn got stabbed towards the end of the movie. At least he wasn't full blown sobbing, like the boy next to him was.

"Flynn....deserved.....so....much....better..." Between each word, Liam blew his nose into a tissue that he seemed to have pulled from thin air. It was quite funny actually. Seeing his boyfriend like that, not Flynn getting stabbed.

"Babe, please lower the volume of your sobbing. I'm trying to enjoy the movie here." Theo teased his boyfriend, after Liam managed to compose himself. 

Liam punched him for that.

 

 

Theo would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

 

 

After Tangled was done, along with their fourth bowl of popcorn and sixteen thousandth can of soda, Theo started to feel his tiredness hit him. But he told himself one more movie, only to please Liam.

 

The next movie was Mulan. 

Theo could not for the life of him understand how his boyfriend managed to get enough energy to scream the entire song of _I'll Make a Man Out of You_. Especially at 2 o'clock in the morning. 

Theo felt bad for any of his neighbors who had to hear Liam's (horrible) rendition of the song. Still, Theo took out his phone and proceeded to record the entire performance. Liam grabbed what seemed to be an empty soda can, and used it as a make-do microphone. Theo was pretty sure you would be able to hear his own laughter throughout the course of the video, because Liam somehow managed to make his whole performance hilarious, rather than annoying. 

Theo proceeded to send the video to Mason. He was pretty sure Mason was dead asleep, since it was very late. But he knew Mason would appreciate a very embarrassing video of his best friend screaming the lyrics, and dramatically dancing to a Disney song. So he sent it anyway. 

He also sent the video to Liam. Only for him to receive a series of curses and threats, telling him to delete it off his phone, and something like " _I will break your nose if you send this to anyone_ ".

He then texted Mason that the video was their little secret.

 

Towards the end of the movie Liam started to doze off.

"You getting tired babe?" Theo asked Liam, after his head landed on his shoulder for what seemed to be the twentieth time in the past two mins. Liam only managed to mumble something incoherent.

Theo figured he drank too much soda, and ate way too much popcorn. Theo couldn't seem to grasp how that much food could enter someone's body without the need to throw up.

It was nearing 3:30 in the morning when the movie finished. And Liam was passed out next to Theo. His head resting on Theo's shoulder, a blanket cocooning him, and Theo's arm wrapped protectively around his waist. He was also snoring exceptionally loud. Theo was supposed to be used to it by now, after years of dating him. He swore he was too. But with his face so close to his ear, which only made his snores louder, Theo felt the overwhelming urge to scream. 

Theo turned off the movie only to decide to play another one. This time going on Netflix, since he didn't want to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. He didn't understand why his boyfriend went out his way to get the DVDs for all the disney movies, when most of them they could watch on Netflix, or legally (definitely legal) download some movies from the internet. Theo decided to put on Atlantis, after a quick browse through the Children and Family Movies category. It was his favorite movie growing up as a kid. Favorite being an understatement really. He figured he'd seen this movie well over a hundred times. He practically knew the script by heart. 

Once the movie started playing, Theo leaned over Liam to grab the unfinished bowl of popcorn next to him. He started to dig in almost immediately once it was successfully in his lap. He also managed to grab a can of soda without falling off the couch, considering one of his arms was trapped behind Liam. Not that he was complaining. 

His own eyes started to drift off three quarters way through the movie. His eyes read 4:25am on the clock. By the end of the movie, Theo was fast asleep.

 

 

What seemed to feel like only minutes, Theo awoke to a loud voice. The voice belonging to his boyfriend. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WATCHED ATLANTIS WITHOUT ME?"

 

Theo let out an inaudible noise, and fell back asleep letting his tiredness overcome him. He decided he'd deal with his overdramatic boyfriend later.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this headcanon off the whim on twitter, and well this is the result. 
> 
> I love thiam, and I can totally imagine them doing something this ridiculous. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this (shitty) fanfic ;-)
> 
> twitter: thiamsbf


End file.
